lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Palutena
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Last appearance: Fighters of Lapis 6 Palutena is the Goddess of Light from Angel Land. Not much was known about Palutena's personality in the first few Kid Icarus games aside the fact she was very wise. With the creation of Kid Icarus: Uprising Nintendo was able to develop her more as a character, as she is in constant communication with Pit via psychic communications. It is shown that Palutena, while a Goddess, is very dignified when she wants to be. However most of the time is actually quite cheerful and playful. While being the leader of Angel Land, and ergo Pit's boss of sorts, she treats him more like a kid brother than an actual servant. In the Exoverse as a whole, she is one of the more important figures in it. There are multiple versions of Palutena, and they have their similarities and differences. Palutena plays a role in the Lapisverse, Exotendo Universe, Fantendoverse, and an alternate universe within the Mysteriousverse called Rantaloupe. Personality She is very playful and mischievous when she wants to be as well. Often times putting Pit in very dangerous situations for the sake of completing missions she has assigned him just for laughs. During their psychic communications she is prone to speaking to Pit's adversaries, and is also known to use modern day quotes and phrases incorrectly due to her use of a large vocabulary that confuses Pit when conversing. She is shown having a huge appetite, to the point the mention of anything food related making her hungry, an example being the mention of eggs making her craving omelets. She is very touchy when it comes to her age despite her youthful appearance, and detests it to the point of becoming agitated when being called Ma'am. Powers and Abilities As the Goddess of Light, she has great power over the element, and therefore is capable of performing powerful magical abilities with it. One of her most powerful attacks is a giant beam of vaporizing light that can disintegrate enemies. She is also the one who supplies Pit his Power of Flight and all his other powers. She is quite omnipotent, and she demonstrates her godly insight to look into the pasts of total strangers. Palutena has typical abilities shared by other gods from the Kid Icarus series such as telepathic communication, as mentioned before, and summoning large projections of herself. Appearances Lapisverse The Girl and The Robot Happily proposed to Lucina, Palutena and Lucina live together in their room in the Smash Mansion. Palutena and Lucina are Samus' friends, albeit Samus doesn't consider herself that close to them until the ending of the first installment. Fantendoverse Playing an unusually large role within the otherwise original universe, she is the mother of Strafe, a child she had with Lock. She also has a sister and a brother called White Goddess and Black God, respectively. The envy of her white haired sister, White Goddess rewrote herself as Palutena's role in the Golden Age Fantendoverse and was thwarted during the events of Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture and Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Becoming more involved in the New Fantendoverse, Palutena plays a background role in both Fantendo Sports Resort and the cancelled (?) Fantendo - Labyrinth. Movesets Mysterious X Project *'Standard Special: Projectile Staff' - Fires an energy projectile from the tip of her staff -- perhaps several in a row if charged, or spreading out in an arc. *'Side Special: Centurion Summon' - Summons a centurion to attack. *'Down Special: Firework' - Shoots an explosive firework upwards in front of her. *'Up Special: Rocket Jump' - Creates an explosion that boosts Palutena upwards and damages nearby enemies. *'Super Move: Black Hole Laser' - Attracts foes towards the center of the stage with Black Hole, putting them in a tumbling state, then fires the Mega Laser into the Black Hole to deal damage, concluding with a final hit to knock the victims away as Black Hole dissipates. See Also *Dark Palutena *Sea Goddess Palutena Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Kid Icarus Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Bisexual